


【拉弗】最初的开始

by unanan



Category: Fairy Tail, 妖尾, 拉弗
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unanan/pseuds/unanan
Summary: 拉克萨斯为弗里德解毒
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Kudos: 11





	【拉弗】最初的开始

**Author's Note:**

> ＊cp拉克萨斯x弗里德  
＊本子剧情，单方面女干，洁癖慎入  
＊有私设，由于动画只看到天狼岛，所以可能有剧情崩坏，人物ooc

这真的是……  
强大如拉克萨斯，现在也感到了一丝无措。要说原因的话，就是现在这种完全出乎意料的事情上了。  
地点是在无人的小岛上——天狼岛事件后，拉克萨斯与妖精的尾巴的各位分别后又开始了旅行，当然途中也以个人的名义顺手接了一些任务。  
这次的小岛就是某个s级任务的地点。  
本来是他一个人的旅行，但是半路上就偶遇了弗里德——作为属下和作为同伴都是无可挑剔的家伙。  
他一直知道弗里德对自己抱着诚挚的敬爱之情，加上任务并没有难度，所以也就没有拒绝这次去任务的同行请求……但是，凡事都有例外。  
任务很顺利地完成了，他一个人很快就自己解决了困扰民众的怪兽。然而没有想到的是，就在他松懈的一瞬，从死去的怪物旁边的花丛中突然就伸出了迅速无比的藤蔓。在当时的情况下，躲开已经来不及了。  
……然后，这一击被弗里德挡下来了。  
问题是，弗里德虽然处理了那些黏腻的藤蔓，却没有想到植物的临死反击是刺破弗里德的皮肤注入了什么。  
于是变成了现在的场景了。  
日光已经落下，大地完全被黑夜笼罩。  
拉克萨斯当机立断地用闪电烧了那一片诡异的花丛，抱起弗里德来到溪流边，才发现对方的不妙。  
溪流一片并没有树木，加上月光非常明亮，所以清晰地能查看弗里德的情况。  
双目紧闭，呼吸急促，身体发烫，心跳快速，神色间带着痛苦……拉克萨斯并不了解魔药学，只知道对方中了一种正体不明的毒。  
能让人意识昏迷，身体发热。  
问题是，他已经没有常用解毒剂了。  
拉克萨斯心里有些懊恼刚才的松懈，但是现在不是后悔的时候，给弗里德解毒才是最重要的。  
他凭着记忆确定了毒液被射入的位置——后腰，随后伸手解开了弗里德的外套和衬衣，借着月光仔细查看。  
但无论查看几次，弗里德身上都是完好无损的样子，有如玉制的莹白肌肤上没有任何伤口，硬要说的话，就是泛着和脸上一样的微微的红色。  
“……该死！”  
忍不住嘴里骂了一声，他摸了摸弗里德发烫的额头，正要弯腰将人扛起来，却看到弗里德张嘴似乎喃喃自语说着什么，他俯身贴近对方。  
“好热……水……”  
取下腰间的水袋，让弗里德喝了最后的一口水。  
“稍微忍耐一下。”  
将人的衣服重新扣好，一把背了起来，将他的头摁在自己右肩膀上，认清小岛水源的方向后，全力赶路。

“唔……”  
刚走到溪流旁，拉克萨斯听到耳边弗里德的声音。  
他不由放缓了脚步，担心地问。  
“弗里德，你醒了？感觉怎样？”毒性消减了吗？  
“……嗯……好热……哈。”  
这不对劲，拉克萨斯扭头睨了一眼，并没有看见弗里德的表情，他的长发把脸遮了个完整。  
他停下了脚步，看了一眼脚边的溪流。这样的夜晚溪水温度不会太高，也不会太冷，如果弗里德降不下热度的话应该可以把他扔下去降降温——现在他整个背部都热烘烘的要流汗了。  
他放下了弗里德，看了对方一眼，一愣。  
弗里德不知道什么时候睁开了眼睛，不过依旧微眯着，因为光线打下一层阴影，反倒衬的底下那双绿色的眼睛如同绿宝石一样晶莹碧透……拉克萨斯咋一看不由愣了一下，眼睛在对方脸部转了一圈，在这种关头有一瞬间失神。  
他一直都知道弗里德长得很俊俏，但从没有一刻像现在一样深刻认识到，对方有张漂亮到模糊性别的脸。  
“你……醒了吗？”  
“热……”口中漏出细微的呻吟。  
“热……好热……”弗里德摇头，无意识地喃喃念着，眉头微皱，额头上起了一层薄汗。整个人蜷缩起来，一副忍耐的样子。  
拉克萨斯没有办法，只能顺着他，帮他把衣服解开，以期能达到散热的效果。  
“啧，这个时候有个冰系魔导士就好了。”  
他抱怨了一声，想再次背起人，手掌刚一碰对方，弗里德就一哆嗦似乎更加痛苦的样子……这让他无所适从。  
虽然大部分毒素对魔导士不是致命就是自我降解，但是难保没有后遗症。  
他并不是个有耐心的人，照顾人也绝非强项，这种时候他恨不得马上出现一个救星来解救他……但是现实是，现在这个地方，方圆百里都没有一个人。  
“可恶……”眼见着弗里德体温越来越高，他也不再瞻前顾后地，把人提起来就扔进了冰凉的溪水里。  
然后自己也跳了进去。  
“嘶，比想象中的要冷。”  
手臂一捞，将水里的弗里德捞出一个头往比较浅的水边走去。  
“真是……为什么替我挡下来啊。”  
就着月色，看着那张精致的脸，拉克萨斯叹了一声。  
溪水轻缓地流动着，弗里德的绿色长发浸在水里随着水流上下浮动，像灵动的水草，配上那张脸，说是森林的妖精恐怕也有人信。  
这样病弱的弗里德，应该也没有几个人看过就是了。  
拉克萨斯漫无边际地想着，等到强行降下弗里德过高的体温后，才将人从水里捞上来。  
病人浑身湿哒哒的话在这种夜里可能会感冒……拉克萨斯打了个响指，劈碎了不远处的树木，生起篝火。  
火光的渲染下，弗里德的脸部线条极为柔和。这个瞬间，周围的虫鸣鸟啼似乎放大了数倍，时间被拉长，篝火里噼里啪啦的细小爆破声也在这一刻传进耳朵里。  
太安静了。  
当手放在对方的腰带上，准备解开的时候，拉克萨斯突然明白——自己这种感觉，叫做紧张。  
……  
就算是很多年后，拉克萨斯回忆起这一幕，也会对自己当时的年轻和青涩感叹一句，时光易老，岁月不在。  
作为一个正常的男人，面对眼前的场景，尽管一开始感到惊讶，但也立刻就想明白了原因。  
没有男人能在冷水里泡了几十分钟还能如此有活力——除非是中了什么特殊效果的毒。  
“真的是……”  
苦笑，随后是哭笑不得。  
现在他毫不怀疑弗里德的这种状态是由于藤蔓植物的毒。

所以现在，怎么办……？

拉克萨斯看着气息渐渐微弱的青年，咬咬牙，将人扶起来靠在自己身上，手附上那微微硬起的玉茎，按着以往的经验，一下一下地抚摸，摩擦，揉捏……  
虽然帮其他人还是第一次，不过拉克萨斯依然有自信。  
弗里德的反应也非常诚实，本来就已经是神志不清的状态，忍耐太久的欲望被稍微的挑拨，很快就缴械投降……精液沾了拉克萨斯一手。  
剩下的点点痕迹洒落在小腹和胸口上，本是月下美人，却一副淫靡之态，让拉克萨斯不由小腹一紧。  
空气中的花香似乎更浓郁了一些。  
拉克萨斯盯着弗里德的脸，看着他失神地喘气，忍不住胡思乱想。  
……好美。  
这个量，说明弗里德是多久没有释放了？  
不不不，现在该想的是这个毒解开没有吧？！  
摇头将脑子里乱七八糟的东西甩掉，拉克萨斯看着脸上再次升起红霞的弗里德，顿觉这毒真是顽固。  
估计要射好几次才能解毒。  
脑子里闪过刚才弗里德的表情。  
这么想着，脸上不由也跟着发烫，心底似乎有只小兽在抓挠着，他忍了又忍，最终却是收回手，低头在弗里德耳边，低声说着。  
“呐，弗里德……”  
许是刚刚亲手排解过的原因，这次弗里德迷迷糊糊地将头转向了他。  
“我教你怎么弄，你自己试试？”  
没有给弗里德消化的时间，他抓起对方的手，试着套弄了几下……弗里德被刺激地全身一震，任由拉克萨斯抓着他的手玩弄着自己的敏感带，全身颤抖不已。  
更是因为身体的刺激，引起了生理反应——眼里带了一层雾气，无意识地随着身体的快感轻喘呻吟。  
男人是什么东西，拉克萨斯自然清楚——他几乎是不可控制地，就开始起了反应。  
数次之后……即便是拉克萨斯，也不自在地别开眼，呼吸粗重起来。  
手上抚摸间，弗里德再次泄了。  
就像没有了力气一样，身体的重量完全靠在了拉克萨斯身上，若有若无的花香味弥漫四周。  
在拉克萨斯的目光里，那物事再次抬起了头。  
这种状况可不太正常。  
“……为什么？”  
拉克萨斯皱眉，忍着下半身的坚硬，仔细看向怀里的人。  
和刚才相比，现在的弗里德像是要累地睡过去一样，但是体温却没有降低，脸上却依旧红霞一片，神色隐忍，隐隐含着痛苦。  
拉克萨斯轻声问：“哪里不舒服吗？”  
弗里德似乎清醒了一些，带泪的眼睫毛颤了颤，也不知有没有听清楚话里的意思，颤抖着抓着拉克萨斯的手就按上小腹的位置。  
小腹微凉，上面还有乱七八糟的精液。  
“里面……好多……”  
磁性的嗓音里带上了暗哑，不知为何拉克萨斯听着觉得耳朵要酥了。  
！  
而拉克萨斯在愣了一下之后，脸上仿佛也像中了毒迅速发红，感觉怀里的人似乎比火炉还要烫人……与此同时，身下的坚硬似乎到了难以缓解的地步。  
里面？  
里面是指……？  
自己……应该是个喜欢女孩的正常男人吧？！  
他有种被逼到道路尽头的急迫感。  
弗里德醒来后，估计会恨不得杀了他吧？不，只是解毒而已，弗里德的话，会原谅他吧……  
种种念头只在脑海里停留了一秒不到，他就愣愣的，似是受到了蛊惑一般，将头埋进了弗里德肩窝里，深吸了一口。  
沐浴露的香味，让吵吵嚷嚷的脑内感到一丝舒缓。但紧接着就是一股浓郁的甜蜜花香味，让拉克萨斯脑子里的那根名为理智的神经，骤然断开。  
他几乎立刻就寻找起刚才那令人舒适的香味，对着毫无防备的的肉体，骤然一咬。  
“……唔！”痛哼只发出一秒就被堵住，他疯狂地卷住那毫无抵抗能力的舌头，唇齿交错，以一股像是要将人吞吃入肚的气势，开始了侵略。  
事到如今，也只能是箭在弦上，不得不发了……他这么想着。  
他低头与他耳鬓厮磨，从肩膀到脖子纷纷舔咬了一遍，同样没有放过柔弱的耳垂……再怎么说也是成年人，和女人也做过几次，这次的感觉却和以往的任何一次都不同。  
一种名为征服的刺激感猛烈地冲击着大脑。  
尽管弗里德因为中毒，一直都是乖巧任君采劼的模样，但是当不符合常规的，身体被啃咬玩弄之类的动作开始的时候，身为男人的反射神经似乎就被拨动了。  
就算一副不甚清醒的样子，也下意识地抵挡着拉克萨斯的动作。  
身体本能的抗拒和毒药作用下的奇怪反应显然让青年的身体备受困扰，显出来的，却是一副欲拒还休的姿态。  
“啊……不，好热……哈……”  
身体因为媚药性质的毒非常敏感，稍微挑拨就有很大的反应。拉克萨斯没有忘记自己的目的，一边四处点火，一边试探性地往那个小穴里探入了一只手指。  
几乎没有阻碍地，紧实的，温暖的，以及湿滑的小穴就把他包围住了。  
与此同时，弗里德身体瞬间绷紧，却又在下一个瞬间突然失力。  
“啊……”  
弗里德仰头隐忍地哼了一声。  
是这里。  
拉克萨斯眼睛一亮，不再犹豫。单手解开自己的腰带，毫无阻碍地插了进去。  
……  
柔软。  
太柔软了。  
或许有部分原因是毒性没有拔除，但是那也只是让小穴里不断分泌出润滑的香液，让异物的进入侵入更加顺利。  
这种柔软是属于弗里德身体的一部分。  
单是这一点，就足以让他头脑混乱发狂。  
柔软，紧致，狭窄……像是要融化一般死死吸附着……  
被情欲所沾染的青年脸色发红，喘着粗气，在一下又一下的刺激下张开了绿色的眸子，失神地望着正前方燃烧的篝火。  
……  
将人从背后抱着进入的状态很快不能满足他，不由得将人按在了草地上，就着月光看着那张吃痛的脸，抬起对方的臀部，掐着后腰，毫不犹豫地猛然一撞，随后大开大合地冲撞起来。  
“呀……啊啊啊……哈，啊……”  
快感和痛苦并存的低沉叫声犹如最高级的催化剂。  
目光所及的线条完美的背部，让人想到雪白的豹类动物——而弗里德本人也确实是个危险的动物。  
就在即将冲出的一瞬间，拉克萨斯直觉一股魔力在身下的人体内开始聚集暴动。他并没有停下动作，反而在几次的狠狠冲撞后，不动声色地，用累积的力道将带电的粗壮柱体送入了对方身体里……  
青年发出惨叫，然而那惨叫里无疑带着极致的欢愉，甚至也让没有任何抚慰的小弗里德也射了出来。看着这样的场景，拉克萨斯忍不住抽搐几下，将精液全部留在里面。  
入目所见绿色的长发披散，头绳早就不知道丢在了哪里。拉克萨斯保持着插入的姿势，俯身抱起了弗里德。  
对方看起来很疲惫。脸上却依旧带着潮红，眼睛虽然是睁开的，确始终没有焦距。此刻因为之前的一番折腾而喘气不已。  
嘴巴微张，嘴唇红润而有光泽，空气中散发着甜甜的香味。拉克萨斯情不自禁地凑了过去……等他反应过来，他已经将人按在地上，像只野兽般啃咬了许久。  
甚至，强行地用闪电凝成的锁链固定住了对方的双手，自己则撑开他的双腿，让对方以一种屈辱的承欢姿势，恶劣地抽动，用阴茎完全塞进小穴，试图又一次的将生命的液体注入里面。  
尖叫喘息夹带着肉体冲撞下的啪啪响声，一直持续着……  
……  
晨曦带来的微风拂来，彻底将空气里的最后一丝花香散去。  
拉克萨斯一睁眼，面临的就是昨晚留下的混乱。  
“……！”  
脑子前所未有地清晰，他很快想清楚了前因后果。  
不会有错，香味里有强烈的催情成分。但是……这不是能让他毫无愧疚的理由。  
他根本不敢直视弗里德身上的咬痕以及淤青……他已经想不起来昨晚自己究竟彻彻底底侵犯了青年几次——对着一个男人，一个爱戴他的部下，也是从小长大的幼驯染。  
罪恶感开始累积。  
……不行，头开始痛起来了。  
他干脆放弃了思考，小心地将人抱起来，走进溪水里替他清洗身子。  
「必须向弗里德道歉，然后，毫无怨言地接受惩罚。」  
“抱歉，弗里德……”  
青年依然还在沉睡，宛若瓷制的五官安静而祥和，眼角的泪痣和那极长的睫毛相衬，更添了一份难以言明的奇异气质。  
他低头定定地看着那张脸，替他理了理头发，叹了一声。  
等青年醒过来，又是另一个故事了。

end  
\----------------


End file.
